


Viking in the barn. What will he do?

by Taghashromer



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, dw nothing happens but you know how vikings are, top Thorfinn cat moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taghashromer/pseuds/Taghashromer
Summary: Bjorn was never drinking again. Not after a post battle high, and definitely not with Askeladd in his line of sight, doing Askeladd things and making him dizzy without even trying.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Viking in the barn. What will he do?

“Askeladd,” he said. 

The man himself hummed, teasing out the last drops of mead from the horn with his tongue. 

“Askeladd,” he said again, more forcefully this time. 

His tone must have held something, because Askeladd finally took his eyes off that damn drink to look at him. “Something wrong, Bjorn?”. Yes something was wrong. He was hard and very much wanted to stick it into his boss. 

But he couldn’t say that, at least not in the middle of their celebration, in front of every man that looked up to him as a great warrior, and he was only now realising this as the playfulness drained from Askeladd’s face. “What’s up?” Damn this drink. Damn it all. He had to save this somehow. 

“Never mind,” he said instead, getting up and knocking over his stool by accident. Ignore it. “I’m gonna piss.” He stormed off in a private rage while trying his damndest to seem like he was not storming off in a rage. He didn’t know if Askeladd’s gaze followed him out the door, only that his feet were taking him to the most secluded and quiet area he could find, which just so happened to be in a nearby barn. When Bjorn closed the doors behind him, the chill of the frigid air as well as the hubbub of the celebration all but dissipated. 

He was alone now. 

Just him and his thoughts, and his raging boner. 

“Fuck,” Bjorn said eloquently while stumbling to a haystack, only for a little dagger to shoot out of it before he could lay down. He jerked back, with another swear on his lips,”Great Odin! What’re you doing here, boy?!” 

“Fuck off and die,” Thorfinn groused, little bite in his words. Despite the assertion, the brat sheathed his blade, footfalls heavy with sleep as he made his way toward the exit. Bjorn supposed it _was_ late. And the boy was only what? Nine? Ten? He watched him go, suddenly unwilling to rest in the hay like he had planned after knowing who’d been in it. Great, seeing the little brat’s sullen face had been more effective than being thrown into a freezing ocean. So much for relieving himself in private. Left unsatisfied, without even the buzz of alcohol to numb his mind anymore, Bjorn stood alone in the barn and sighed. 

The noise lilted up as the doors creaked open again, alongside a gust of chilly air. “Alright, we’re alone now. What did you need to tell me,” the person he most and least wanted to see spoke out of the blue and Bjorn was suddenly grateful to Thorfinn for killing his boner. 

“I told you it’s nothing.” He didn’t need to see Askeladd right now and yet life had its way of making his a big pain in the ass. Obviously his thrice damned wily fox of a boss wasn’t going to leave him alone without getting what he wanted from him, as always. 

A light chuckle sounded from behind him, and Bjorn set his jaw tight. “Now now, Bjorn. You don’t make me trek through the snow after your sulking ass and then turn me away on a whim. Tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“It’s your fault if you don’t believe me,” he finally turned around, having schooled his expression into a neutral look. 

“Why would I believe you when you just lied to me,” Askeladd returned with an equally blank face. 

His eye twitched,”When have I ever-“ 

“Gonna piss, huh? Or have you done it in your trousers since I didn’t see you take out your cock.” 

There were a hundred things he could have said to that. Rose to the insult maybe, and thrown a punch at Askeladd. Getting his ass kicked and his face thrown in the dirt would have been far, far better for his honor than mumbling,“If I took out my cock right now it wouldn’t be to piss.” 

\---

As for someone who actually _had_ gone to piss, he heard the noise of some of their band getting rowdy in the barn. Atli, who was just in the mood to sink his dick into some hapless maiden’s mouth, opened the barn door with a yell for a greeting, only to he met with the sight of Bjorn ravishing the poor lass all by himself. The man had been grunting up enough ruckus for two, making him think there was a bit of group fun happening in here. 

He froze, as did Bjorn’s hunched figure, nestled snugly between two legs. “ ** _Get out_ **,” Bjorn growled, voice so low and furious it had him slamming the door shut with a yelped apology. Atli turned and ran back to the rest of their merry band so quickly that he was wheezing when he threw the doors of the hall open. 

“Thor’s hammer, Atli. What’s got you in a twist?” Thorgrim laughed at him, swinging an arm around his neck to pull him deeper into the celebration. 

“I saw- hck! I saw-“ he held a hand up, still gasping as he began to catch the attention of the few closest to them. They murmured, pulling themselves into a loose circle around him. Good, this was news everyone should hear. “I saw... Bjorn! Fucking his heart out in the barn!!” Atli yelled. “Pounding the brains out of a lass!!” 

The bustle and noise dipped for a second while everyone shared a look, then burst back up in an explosive cheer. 

“That’s our Bjorn!” Thorgrim laughed, barely audible over the cacophony, and slapped him on the back,”Finally got a taste for women, did he?” 

“Ahaha! You certain it was Bjorn, Atli?” 

He smirked,”Certain as the sun sets in the west, ya ugly shit! Callin' me a liar?” 

“Was it a _lass_ , Atli?!” Someone else cried out, so drunk with mead that his words tripped,”Sure it wasn't a _lad_??” A curious hum arose at those words, and the merriment paused for a second longer to debate it. 

”By the gods, you might be on to something there,” he exclaimed,”I didn’t have a chance to see who was under him. Barely had a glimpse before he told me to get lost!” 

“Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh…” they all went, eyes wide. 

“In any case, Bjorn was ravishing _someone_. Let’s ask him when he’s done with them,” Thorgrim stepped in while Atli’s mind was still in a whirl. He let his brother do the crowd control while he received a filled horn and put it to his lips. 

Those legs, they seemed feminine enough, all wrapped tight round that mighty waist. But there had been something off about that scene, just a little bit, not enough for him to have noticed if someone else hadn’t pointed it out first. He cursed Bjorn for chasing him out before he managed to get a proper gander at his newest toy. The secrecy could point towards it being a man… but Bjorn was simply the type to dislike sharing since he liked his privacy. Their berserker was a good humored man, but rarely partook in their tomfoolery. Then again, if he had a taste for men wouldn’t he have made it clear sooner? There was nothing shameful about lying with a man; as long as you weren’t the one getting it stuck in your behind at least. If they’d known this they wouldn’t have tried to bring him women all this time… 

“Curses to you, Bjorn,” Atli sighed,”can’t you let us have our fun too?” 

“Did Bjorn do something to you, Atli?” His boss asked, having snuck up behind him while he wasn’t aware. Ever articulate, Atli spat out his drink. 

“Oh Askeladd!” He whipped around,”You wouldn’t believe what I just saw in the barn! Bjorn was-“ he stopped and stared, and stared some more. Askeladd’s boots… 

“If you don’t finish your sentence I’ll never know what Bjorn was doing, idiot!” Askeladd laughed, hands on his hips. 

“Um, he was- Bjorn was,” he stammered. 

“Bjorn was ravishing some lass in the barn!” Someone piped up for him, earning a raised brow from Askeladd. 

“It’s a lad, I swear on it!” someone else yelled,”Bjorn won’t stop at fucking men on the battlefield, he’ll do it in bed too!” This was met with a roar of laughter and Askeladd raised his second brow. 

“Oh? I’ll believe it when I see it. I’m sure Bjorn wouldn’t appreciate you lot talking like this behind his back,” their boss drawled, cutting through the clamour. “At any rate, the only way we’ll know is if we ask him.” 

“Oh, here comes Bjorn,” Thorgrim noted, face lighting up,”someone’s in a good mood. Hahah.” 

A good mood? Now was as good a time as any to ask then! “Hey, Bjorn!” Atli waved. Seeing the other man’s flushed face and contented smile (all symptoms of a good romp in the hay) put him at ease,”Get over here!” 

Unfortunately, it turned out that Bjorn took huge offense to being questioned, so Atli got himself a fist to the gut for his trouble. Everyone after him who asked also received the same thing[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHZvUeAdzeI%20). Something good had come out of the whole fiasco though; Bjorn’s high spirits lasted a _long_ time, to their collective delight. The whole commotion about the issue died down soon enough, they had other things to worry about after all. Despite that, Atli still wondered. 

Because in that brief instant on that snowy day, he saw that Bjorn had been cradled between a pair of legs that wore what he _swore_ upon his life were Askeladd’s boots. 

**Author's Note:**

> *: https://youtu.be/hHZvUeAdzeI
> 
> Thank you Thorfinn for singlehandedly bumping the rating of this fic down from M to T because Bjorn most certainly would have started jacking off if he hadn't almost sat on that feral child. ( extreme baby sitting )


End file.
